


You're More Than A One Night Stand

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swearing, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After Roy and Jason have had sex a few times, Jason asked Roy what the state of their relationship was and the two men became ever closer than they have ever had before.





	You're More Than A One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is just a one-shot that I have decided to write. It's based on a prompt that a Facebook gave me. I hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading it. And this is my first time writing this pairing. I will eventually write way more of this pairing. But it will be a while, maybe like a month or something like that. Now on with the story.

Jason and Roy laid together in bed that night after a few hours of sex and neither of them could keep the smiles off of their faces. Jason was laying on his back with Roy in his arms and Roy had one arm on top of the sheets and his other arm was on top of one of Jason's arms. Jason turned his head to face Roy. 'I have to know.' Jason had thought to himself.

"Roy, I need to ask you something. It's been on my mind for quite a while now and I need to know something." Jason asked and Roy gave the older man a quizzical look but nodded for him to continue. "We have hooked a few times and I really do love you, so are we together or are we just a one night stand?" Jason asked him and Roy sat up in the bed, pulling out of Jason's arms.

Roy looked over to Jason with a serious look in his eyes. He reached out and he took both of Jason's hands within his own. 'Jason needs to know and I have to tell him how I really feel about him.' Roy had thought to himself.

"Jason, you're more than a one night stand to me. You're everything to me. You have been through so much in your life, hell, I have too. We need each other, I need you. Jason, I love you. We are meant for one another." Roy replied and Jason nodded. Roy leaned toward him and he then pulled Jason into a heated kiss that set their hearts on fire. Roy flicked his tongue across Jason's bottom lip and Jason moaned, letting Roy's tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth.

Roy searched for Jason's tongue with his own and they had continued to kiss heatedly until Jason pulled away from their kiss and he pressed his forehead against Roy's and he looked deep into his eyes. Roy loved kissing Jason and Jason felt the same way about kissing Roy.

"Roy, I just needed to know that you felt the same that I do. I love you, Roy, I really do. So fucking much. But I'm still pretty fucking tired from earlier, let's just go to sleep." Jason said and Roy quickly agreed. Roy laid back down in Jason's arms and they both fell asleep several minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of this one-shot. I apologize for it being so damn short. And I will write more of this pairing someday. I just have to finish writing a few of my other fics first. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
